


Ulubieńcy tragedii

by enntsu



Series: Dawno, dawno temu [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Król, M/M, Multi, Other, boyxboy w tle, eksperymenty, książę - Freeform, moce, mutanty, niebinarna postać, pałac, skrytobójca
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝kiite gokuraku mite jigoku.❞Damien wcale nie planował ucieczki z domu i zostania jednym ze strażników irytującego księcia, ale gdy kolejna osoba z jego rodziny została zabrana do pałacu i już nie wróciła, a ojciec zabronił o niej rozmawiać, nie mógł dłużej usiedzieć w miejscu. Musiał zacząć działać.





	Ulubieńcy tragedii

Znowu otwiera oczy.  
Białe pomieszczenie wypełniają dźwięki — kostki lodu przemieszczają się, gdy ona w końcu rusza; rozprostowuje obolałe mięśnie. Uderzają o krawędzi wanny, o przesadnie rozgrzaną skórę i jak swoje poprzedniczki, rozpadają się na jeszcze mniejsze części. Na jej oczach topnieją, a woda spływa na podłogę pozostawiając mokre plamy.  
K l i k .  
Wiatraki wysuwają się przez dziury w ścianach i natychmiast ruszają, rozwiewając jej włosy we wszystkie strony. Temperatura w pokoju powoli spada, zatrzymując skórę na swoim miejscu — nie pozwalając jej odsłonić poczerniałych kości i kabli.  
K l i k .  
Taca z jedzeniem ląduje na podłodze, a kolorowa zastawa natychmiast przyciąga wzrok i zmusza ją do wyciągnięcia ręki; do muśnięcia palcami filiżanki. Choć szczęka zębami i ledwie czuje cokolwiek, porcelana pęka w jej dłoni. Odłamy lądują w jedzeniu i wodzie; ranią ją, a potem znikają, jakby nigdy nie istniały i nie tworzyły czegoś pięknego — białego, ale pokrytego błękitnymi wzorami.  
S t u k o t .  
Niski mężczyzna rozpoczyna swój codzienny raport.


End file.
